Trouble in Space
by FemaleThunder
Summary: It's Evie's first rotation in Thunderbird 5, but nothing is going to plan. The gravity keeps cutting out, and she needs to find and fix the problem... Before something worse happens. Set after Never Free of the Past. Oneshot


Trouble in space

"Commence docking procedure." Jeff said to his daughter. Together, they expertly docked Thunderbird 3 and headed to the air lock, grabbing a box of supplies each. They walked into the command deck of Thunderbird 5 to see John sat in the chair with a smirk.

"What time do you call this?" He asked, making his sister glare at him.

"We would have been here on time if Gordon hadn't rigged the sprinklers in 3's silo to go off the second I stepped foot in there." Evie snapped. "Now would you be so kind as to help bring in the rest of the supplies?"

"Someone's a bit snappy." John laughed before running out of the room with a laugh.

"Get your butt back here John Glenn Tracy!" She yelled, chasing him back to Thunderbird 3.

"That's enough kids!" Jeff yelled, trying to hide his smile. The two Tracy's came back into the command deck with more boxes, only John had water dripping from him and was frowning while Evie smiled brightly. "How many times do I have to tell you? No messing around on 5!"

"Sorry Dad." The said, taking the supplies to the store room. They quickly put everything away and John grabbed his bag and looked at his sister.

"Try not to kill my 'bird." He smirked.

"Seeing as I'm the one who would have to fix it, I should be saying that to you." She smirked. She was happy to finally spend a rotation on 5. The only reason she managed to convince Jeff to let her do it was because she said that she wanted to do some system updates and repairs. "See you in 2 months!"

"See you Evie. Don't forget to check in later tonight." Jeff said as they closed the airlock. Evie watched as Thunderbird 3 headed back to Earth before going to put all of her stuff away in the bedroom.

She saw a book sticking out from under the bed and quickly flicked through it, smiling widely. "Oh John. Big mistake." She laughed as she read his journal. There was an alarm that sounded before the artificial gravity suddenly shut off. "Great." She mumbled, heading back to the command deck. She ran a diagnostics through the computer, shocked to see that it registered nothing was wrong. "Strange. I'll check the generators."

"Calling International Rescue. Please, we need your help." A voice rang out from one of the many speakers in the room, sounding panicked and scared.

"Perfect. Just what I need." Evie mumbled, using the walls and handles on the ceiling to move over to the console. "This is International Rescue. Calm down and tell me what's happened."

"There's been an explosion on the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Cars are trapped and there are a lot of injuries. No one can get to the cars!" The voice said again. Evie realised that the voice sounded pretty young.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Marcus." He replied.

"How old are you, Marcus?" She asked, grabbing onto the rail on the wall so she didn't float away as she accidently pushed the console.

"13. My parents are trapped in their car. Please help!" He said.

"It's ok Marcus. The Thunderbirds are on their way." Evie said before using the walls to push herself to the other side of the room, pressing the button that sounded the alarm in her father's office. "Base from Thunderbird 5. Base from Thunderbird 5."

"Receiving you Thunderbird 5." Jeff said as he answered the call, frowning as he couldn't see Evie on the screen. "Female Thunder? Where are you?"

"Here." She said, grabbing another railing and pulling herself in line of the camera. "Gravity's gone. Anyway. I received a call from San Francisco. There's been an explosion at the Golden Gate Bridge and a lot of cars, and people, are trapped with no way for the rescue services to reach them." Jeff pressed the button that activated the klaxon on the Island, bringing the boys from whatever they were doing. Jeff gave them a brief outline of what happened while Evie tried to keep herself in the same position so she could send all of the information to Thunderbird's 1 and 2 and base.

"Female Thunder, who called it in?" Jeff asked once the boys were on their way.

"A boy called Marcus. He's 13 and his parents are trapped in the wreckage." She replied. There was an alarm on the station and the gravity turned back on. "SHIT!" She yelled as she slammed into the floor, only just stopping her head from hitting the floor.

"Female Thunder! Can you hear me?" Jeff shouted.

"Yeah!" She replied, pushing herself to her feet. "Gravity's back." She rubbed her elbow where she hit it, glad that she didn't break anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her dishevelled look.

"Yeah. Just some bruises." She sat in the chair and looked over at the various screens. "Thunderbird 1 is 30 minutes out. Thunderbird 2 is 10 minutes behind." She stated, quickly running another diagnostics.

"Have you found the problem with the gravity?" Jeff asked, looking at the information she had sent to the computer.

"No. Diagnostic hasn't found anything." She said. She heard a noise behind her and realised it was the communications console.

"International Rescue! Are you there?" Marcus' voice rang out. Evie quickly cut the video communication with Jeff and went over to the console.

"I'm here Marcus. My team mates are on their way. They'll be 20 minutes." She said, pressing some buttons to check on her brother's progress.

"The Bridge is moving!" Marcus yelled, making Evie freeze.

"Marcus, are there any police there?" She asked, typing away on the keyboard next to her.

"Yes." He said.

"Marcus, I need you to get them to contact me. Tell them to use any frequency and I'll pick them up." A minute later, the police chief contacted her and she got him to use a secure frequency. "Sir, I need you to tell me everything you can. Thunderbird 1's ETA is 15 minutes, but we are trying to shorten that."

"The bridge is starting to collapse. We estimate that we have 30 minutes before the bridge collapses fully." The chief replied. Evie relayed the information to Scott and Virgil, before an alarm sounded again.

"No! Not again!" She shouted to no one as the gravity cut off again. "Space Case, I am going to blow this thing up soon!" She shouted, trying to get back over to the console.

"What's going on?" John asked from Thunderbird 1.

"The gravity keeps cutting out. The computer says nothing's wrong and I haven't had time to find the fault myself yet." She replied. The boys got to San Francisco quickly and soon had the situation under control. Within an hour they were on their way back to base. Evie, however, was in a very bad mood.

The gravity had cut out another 4 times during the rescue, each time it was longer until it turned back on. She was now trying to find the hatch that led to the servers on the space station, but she had a hard time stopping when she needed to. She eventually found what she needed and pushed her way through, finding the server that controlled the gravity and life support. Just as she was about to take the panel off and inspect the wiring, the gravity turned on again and she landed heavily on her back. She lay on the floor for a minute, stunned and trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her.

"God that hurt." She mumbled, rolling over and getting onto her knees. She pulled the panel off and inspected the wiring, shocked to see some of it was frayed and burnt. "Shit. And I was hoping for an easy fix." She crawled back out of the hatch and headed back to the command deck to grab her tools and spare parts. The computer started to chime and she saw a call coming from the Island. She sat in the chair and answered, seeing her Dad looking back at her. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Your brother's caught a stowaway on their way back." He said with a laugh as Evie's fiancée, G Callen, appeared behind him.

"Hey Evie." He smiled, looking at the screen over Jeff's shoulder. "You look like hell."

"If you want to see me when I get back from this tin can, I suggest you shut up." She said with a smirk. "How was the conference?"

"Boring. Remind me never to let Hetty convince me to go to a conference for her again!" He said with a laugh.

"Just you wait till you have to go to a Tracy Industries meeting." Evie laughed, seeing the look her Dad gave her. Another alarm sounded on the station, making Evie groan. "Oh, not again!" She moaned as the gravity cut off and she was lifted out of the chair. "I hate this tin can!" She shouted at no one, grabbing onto the railing on the wall so she didn't hit the ceiling.

"Evie?" Jeff shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah!" She used the railings and shelves to pull herself back in view of the camera...upside down. "Gravity's gone again."

"Have you found the problem?" Jeff asked, G watching over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Some wires in the server need replacing. Oh, and can you tell John that he needs to keep an eye on the wiring of the station? It's getting annoying now." She grumbled, pulling herself the right way up and pressing some buttons.

"How long will it take to repair?" He asked, watching as she transferred the call from the computer to the tablet she had on board.

"That depends on what spare parts I can find." She said, picking up the tablet and using the wall to push herself to the other side of the room. "G, if you ever hear me volunteering to take a rotation up here again, shoot me."

"Somehow, I don't think your brother's would like that very much." G replied as Jeff went to find John and Brains.

"Well, they'll have to deal with it." She mounted the tablet on the wall and opened the supply cupboard, grabbing all the parts she needed. "Ok, I have everything I need. Now to fix this thing." She grabbed the tablet and pushed herself back towards the hatch, spare parts in the bag she found. She got back to the server she needed and mounted the tablet on the stand next to the server and held onto the shelf. "Any idea where a certain blonde Tracy is?"

"I believe Alan is still at school." G replied with a smirk, receiving a glare from his fiancée. "I'm joking! Last I checked John was heading for a shower. Your Dad's looking for him and Brains now."

"Ok. I could do with them sooner rather than later." She muttered. An alarm sounded and the gravity turned back on, sending Evie shooting to the floor with yell.

"EVIE!" G yelled as Jeff, John and Brains entered the room, running over at his yell.

"What happened?" John asked, standing next to G and looking at the screen.

"I'm fine!" Evie groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. "Damn gravity keeps cutting out because someone forgot to check on the wiring every month like he is supposed to!" She snapped, kneeling down and starting to swap out the wiring.

"I was supposed to do that every month?" John asked, only being answered with a glare from Evie and Brains. "What did you need us here for?"

"To make sure that I don't disrupt anything I don't mean to." She replied, not looking up from what she was doing. She continued to fix the problem, only to encounter another one as the server sparked. "SHIT!" She yelled, pushing herself away as quickly as she could, accidently hitting her hand on the hot component. "Ah! FUCK!" She yelled without thinking about it.

"Evelyn! Language!" Jeff snapped, only for his gaze to soften when he saw her cradling her hand to her chest. "What happened?"

"The damn circuit blew and burnt my hand!" She said, grabbing the tablet and running to the cupboard with the first aid kit. She grabbed some cooling spray and sprayed it on her hand, cooling the burn slightly.

"How bad is it?" G asked, watching her wince as the cooling spray lost its effect very quickly.

"1st degree I think. Maybe 2nd. Stings like a Bitch." She replied.

"Right. Virgil and John are coming to get you and Brains is going to take your rotation." Jeff said, using the klaxon to call the rest of the boys to the office.

"No. I'll be fine." Evie said, feeling guilty that Brains was having to take her rotation because of a stupid burn.

"I-it's o-o-o-fine Evelyn. I-I-I can fix the p-p-p-issue and Virgil can c-c-c-treat your hand." Brains said as Virgil, Gordon and Scott ran into the room.

"Virgil, John. Go suit up and meet Brains in Thunderbird 3. Make sure you have the medi-pack on board. John will fill you in on the way Virgil." Jeff ordered. "Evie, go pack your bag and keep your hand cool."

"Yes sir." She replied, ending the call and sighing. Just her luck the gravity cut out again at that moment. And with only one hand that didn't hurt to use, she had a hard time getting to the bedroom without hitting anything. She had an even harder time getting all of her stuff into the bag as she had to catch it first. She managed to get everything packed up and in the command deck when Thunderbird 3 radioed in, asking for permission to dock. "Aah!" She screamed as the gravity turned on again and she landed on her wrist, hearing the crack as it broke.

"Evie!" Virgil yelled as they entered the command deck and saw her lying on the floor, holding her wrist to her chest. "Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

"I've got a burn on my hand and my wrist is broken. What do you think?" She asked, still in a very bad mood.

"Ok, I get it. No need to take my head off." He laughed as John and Brains checked the computers. "You're having one hell of a day."

"Tell me about it." She muttered as he put her arm in a sling and applied some cooling gel to her hand.

"Hey Evie. Do you remember when I told you not to kill my 'bird?" John asked with a smirk.

"Keep it up and I'll shoot you." She replied as he helped her up. "I'm sorry that you have to take my rotation Brains." She said, looking at the scientist apologetically.

"It's o-ok Evelyn. Y-you just let Virgil t-t-treat your h-h-hand." He replied with a soft smile. Virgil and John helped Evie get into her seat in Thunderbird 3 and strapped in. They got back to Tracy Island as quickly as they could and Evie realised how tired she was. John had to wake her up once they landed and practically carried her to the infirmary, a place she hated.

"Ok, let's get you checked out." Virgil said, taking the sling off so he could take an x-ray. "G's here by the way."

"I know. I was talking to him before I burnt my hand." She replied before looking up at her twin with a smirk. "You banned him from the infirmary, didn't you?"

"And Dad and Scott." He replied with a laugh. He quickly took the x-rays of her wrist and bandaged her hand after applying more cooling gel. "Well, it's definitely a break. How did you manage that sis?" He asked, inspecting the x-ray.

"Fell on it when the gravity turned on." She replied, looking around the room. She decided to make things more interesting and used her powers to create a small ball of water. She used that to push some papers off the table and move the chair he was about to sit on. He fell to the floor, making her burst out laughing. Once she lost her concentration, the ball of water fell on his head, making her laugh even more.

"Haha. Very funny Fish." He said, standing up. "Now will you let me put a cast on your arm? Or do you want me to get Smother Hen?" Evie immediately sobered up and glared at her brother.

"You wouldn't." She hissed, watching as a smirk grew on his face.

"Oh I would. Now sit still so I can put the cast on and you can get changed." He said. He quickly set the cast and helped her out of her flight suit, glad that she wore a bikini top and shorts underneath, and into the tank top Tintin bought down for her. She walked into the living room, only to be bombarded by her overprotective brothers and father.

"Woah! I broke my arm! I didn't die!" She said, making Scott and Jeff glare and Gordon and John laugh. She walked over to the sofa and sat down next to G, giving him a quick kiss.

"Nice arm." He said with a smile, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Watch it. I'm not against making you sleep on the beach." She replied with a laugh. "Oh and Dad? I am never doing a rotation in that tin can again!"

"Hey! My 'bird is not a tin can!" John yelled, making everyone laugh. Evie knew that Gordon would be testing his luck with his pranks now that she was Island bound, but she could only hope that the fact she still carried her gun everywhere, even in the house, would put him off for a while.

 **Woo! Another one shot done and dusted. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


End file.
